Y después de 10 años de conocerte
by Isakura Tendo
Summary: Ya pasaron 10 años desde que Ranma Saotome llegó a la casa Tendo para quedarse, ahora nos cuenta desde su persona como ha sido un día normal, siendo esposo de Akane y padre de un niño a los 26 años. Ojalá sea de su agrado :)


¡Hola! ¡que tal! Este es un pequeño one-shot en un día cualquiera para Ranma Saotome, esposo de Akane y padre de un pequeño niño, la idea me vino hace unas semanas y quise desarrollarla, fue un reto porque lo hice en primera persona, no sé, quería mostrar a Ranma como adulto desde su propio punto de vista, desde su perspectiva, no sé si caí en OCC Y la verdad es algo difícil de definir ya que en esta historia ya pasaron 10 años, así que quiero creer que Ranma ya es más maduro y menos torpe, ojalá lo disfruten n_n Me tomé la libertad de tomar el nombre de "Kotaro" lo leí en otra historia y me gustó, además es el nombre del joven (idéntico a Ranma) que Genma sueña en el capítulo de la leyenda del panda... me gusta ese nombre ;)

_**Ups lo olvidaba, ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, yo sólo hago esto por diversión y no pretendo ningún lucro con esto.**_

* * *

Ha sido un día de locos como cualquier otro día en Nerima, a pesar de tantos años nuestros conocidos y amigos hacían de cada día algo verdaderamente distinto, el día de hoy fue el turno de Mousse, después de pelear con él como en los viejos tiempos recordé lo mucho que han cambiado las cosas en casa, si en casa, desde el primer día en el que puse un pie en casa de la familia Tendo se convirtió en mi casa, en mi hogar.

Después de horas terminé de limpiar el dojo, si veía Akane como lo había dejado Mousse me mataría, finalmente fue mi idea dar clases infantiles para poder acercar a Kotaro a las artes marciales con chicos de su edad y así Akane no me diría que lo estoy forzando, plan perfecto Saotome que resultó todo un éxito.

Claro que mi hijo es el más audaz y listo pero Mousse no lo pensó así y vino a reclamar que le doy preferencia a Kotaro sólo porque el cegatón de su hijo no puede seguir mis indicaciones correctamente, cuando le dije que sus fallas se debían a la poca atención por su mala vista Mousse me atacó como cuando teníamos 16 años ¡pero yo no dije nada que no fuera cierto! Mousse hizo un total desorden y con tanto trabajo que me había costado acondicionar una parte del dojo para los niños, menos mal que limpié a tiempo antes de que Akane regresara de su visita a Nabiki, siempre trata de convencer a su hermana que el mejor cuidado para la pequeña Hitomi de tres años es ella misma pero Nabiki dice que Kuno le da suficiente dinero para poder pagar las niñeras necesarias, a veces me pregunto porque Nabiki se casó con Kuno Tatewaki, supongo la billetera fue lo bastante interesante para Nabiki pero ¿en serio? ¿Kuno? Pobre de mi sobrina con un padre así.

Pero si el hijo de Mousse no se queda atrás, la verdad me da algo de pena, pobre niño, haber heredado la mala vista de su padre y el mal carácter de Shampoo no le ayudan, a pesar de eso a Kotaro le cae bien, incluso se ofreció a enseñarle las katas que aún no domina… sin duda mi hijo heredó el buen corazón de su madre, me alegro que tenga los rasgos de Akane, temía que heredara algo de mi padre, pero creo que solo fue el apellido Saotome, menos mal.

Escucho la puerta y su voz dulce - ¡Ranma! ¡Ya llegué! –

- Si, ya voy – le contesto, me encamino hacia la entrada y entonces la veo sonreírme como lo hizo la primera vez, esa sonrisa encantadora y coqueta que sólo ella puede hacer, pasan los años y yo la veo cada vez más linda, su cabello ya no es tan corto pero tampoco tan largo como solía llevarlo cuando la conocí, ahora le llega a hombros pero parece más corto porque lo trae recogido de una pequeña coleta, se acerca y me planta un beso tierno, yo la tomo de la cintura y la acerco a mí para sentirla más cerca, no puedo estar tantas horas sin esta mujer a mi lado.

- Ranma – pronuncia de manera suave pero hay algo en su voz que me encandila y me provoca, así que sin más la acerco aún más a mí con la fuerza de mi brazo derecho y mi boca se encarga de explorar y saborear sus labios, ella se deja hacer, se sujeta de mi cuello y empieza a jugar con mi cabello, yo le sigo el juego y comienzo a acariciar uno de sus mechones y su rostro, sentir sus labios no me es suficiente, me separo y empiezo a besarle el cuello pero ella, como siempre piensa en todo, me aleja con sus manos – no Ranma, Kotaro aún está despierto…-

- Se está bañando – digo con la esperanza de que me deje retomar el juego pero ella no es dócil, nunca lo ha sido y menos conmigo – ya te dije que no – me dice mientras sonríe de manera juguetona – ahora no Ranma, cuando se duerma quizás –

- quizás ¿qué? – pregunté ansioso pero ella solo se limitó a sonreír y dejarme con la duda, ¿cómo podía hacerme eso? Así me mantenía comiendo de su mano, lo que siempre me había gustado de Akane era su firmeza y su coquetería natural, no tenía nada que ver con alguna de las tres chicas que hace años me perseguían, lo que Akane tiene es una mezcla dulce y sexy al mismo tiempo que me vuelve loco desde hace diez años.

Hoy Konatsu nos trajo la cena, el negocio de Ukyo va muy bien, aún me pregunto cómo terminó casándose con Ryoga… bueno ahora que lo recuerdo creo que ya habían salido juntos, esa vez que fuimos a la cueva donde Akane veía fantasmas _hpmh_ estúpido Ryoga si iba con Ukyo ¿por qué tenía que acercarse a Akane? Como odiaba cuando Akane se comportaba amable y linda con él ¿por qué no podía ser así conmigo? Ahora no tiene importancia pero en ese momento moría de celos…

Sí que la vida da vueltas… yo nunca entendí las confusiones de Ryoga respecto a las mujeres, que si quería a Akane, que tenía a Akari como prometida y que terminó casándose con Ukyo, a mi jamás me interesó nadie más que Akane, que era un chico tímido y un poco flexible con las demás era otra cosa… está bien, era bastante indeciso e inmaduro… bueno tenía 16 años y mi padre no era el mejor ejemplo de hombre, tampoco digo que mi viejo sea de lo peor, me enseñó a no dejarme vencer y a aprovechar las situaciones a mi favor, pero si hablamos de mujeres no tenía la más remota idea de cómo reaccionar y el temperamento de Akane no ayudó, ni las intromisiones familiares y mucho menos que de repente tuviera otras prometidas de la nada *suspiro* nadie entiende que fue también difícil para mí.

Es mentira, Akane siempre lo supo, siempre me entendió y siempre estuvo ahí, ahora puedo observar cómo sube las escaleras tan delicadamente, me río recordando y reconociendo que sin duda era muy infantil decirle que parecía marimacho cuando quería decir todo lo contrario pero tenía miedo de hacer el ridículo con ella, ahora a sus 26 años se ve completamente divina y puedo incluso asegurar que su faceta como madre la ha hecho más bonita.

- ¡Kotarooooooo! – Aunque no menos enojona, subo rápidamente las escaleras a ver qué pasa y no puedo evitar atacarme de la risa por un segundo antes de mi esposa lo noté y mi hijo se dé cuenta, respiro hondo y entró a la habitación, Kotaro sólo tiene 5 años y se parece a Akane pero también heredó mis genes ¿no es así? Y eso implica que es una batalla campal cada día, Akane me mira con firmeza y dejó incluso de sonreír, hay que ser enérgicos aunque por dentro me parezca muy divertido que mi hijo crea que las paredes son grandes lienzos para sus extrañas obras de arte, me acerco a mi hijo y con voz clara y fuerte le digo – Kotaro-

- si… ¿papá? – me dijo con esa voz que yo hago cada vez que me acerco a Akane a pedirle disculpas, sin duda es mi hijo.

- ¿en qué quedamos? – le digo de forma severa aunque por dentro quiero tirarme de la risa.

- bueno, en que… -

- en que las paredes no son… -

- no son lugar para usar mis crayones… - completó mi pequeño con ternura para ver si sus padres podíamos ser condescendientes con él.

- pero mira nada más Kotaro lo que has hecho – dijo Akane con resignación al ver las paredes de su antiguo cuarto, ahora de kotaro, lleno de colores e imágenes tan abstractas que seguro sólo mi hijo entendería, porque yo sólo podía ver garabatos.

- perdona mamá, no lo vuelvo hacer –

- eso lo dijiste hace tres días… lo siento Kotaro pero no habrá más entrenamiento con papá, estás castigado – dijo con severidad Akane, no puedo evitar poner la misma cara que mi hijo pero confirmo la sentencia – tienes que aprender a cumplir como hombre Kotaro – le digo – te perderás unas clases y no tendré miramientos contigo ¿entiendes? Cuando regreses al entrenamiento deberás ponerte al corriente solo porque tú has provocado esto – el chico empieza a hacer un puchero a punto de llorar pero le digo con firmeza – y nada de llorar, es tu culpa y debes aceptarla como tal, asumir las consecuencias, ahora ve a lavarte las manos que vamos a cenar – Kotaro asiente con la cabeza y se va directo al baño, Akane se acerca a mí y se recarga en mi hombro - ¿qué vamos a hacer con él?- me pregunta.

- supongo que lo mismo que hemos hecho desde que nació... – le comento

- ¿y qué hemos hecho? –

- tratar de no morir en el intento al educarlo -

- ¿te imaginaste que sería tan difícil ser padres?-

- ¿difícil Akane? Para Ranma Saotome nada es difícil –

- bobo… siempre tan pretencioso –

- y tú tan testaruda –

- necio – dicen que no hay mejor forma de terminar una discusión que con un beso así que me pongo frente a ella, tomo su barbilla y sin preguntar le doy un suave beso, ella acaricia mi rostro y entonces escuchamos un –diack ¿pueden dejar de hacer eso? – el pequeño Kotaro nos mira con desaprobación y nosotros solo sonreímos, bajamos todos y Akane nos sirve la comida.

- Konatsu dice que la pequeña Yumi también quiere ingresar a las clases, ¿no te parece tierno? – me dijo Akane, Yumi es la hija de Ryoga y Ukyo, tiene 4 años y es un verdadero demonio a mi parecer, tiene la firmeza de mi amiga y la ingenuidad de p-chan...

- Akane… -

- No empieces Ranma, no quiero que le enseñes a Kotaro a ser un misógino-

- mamá ¿qué es un misógino? – preguntó kotaro con interés pero Akane sonrió y dijo – estoy hablando con tu padre, es un tema de adultos, tú come, anda – mi hijo se enfadó tal como ella lo hace y yo sonreí.

- ¿de que te ríes Ranma? Es en serio, tienes que incluir a niñas en tus clases –

- Pero Akane al menos deja que la niña cumpla 5 años… imagínate que me distraiga un momento y termine la pobre a kilómetros de aquí… seguro Ryoga la iría a buscar y tendríamos ¡dos personas extraviadas! – digo como si fuera lo más natural del mundo pero Akane frunció el ceño – no exageres Ranma, no es tan distraída y eso lo sabes, dale una oportunidad al menos o voy a empezar a dar clases para niñas yo-

- Está bien Akane, dile a Ukyo que la traiga pero creo que es muy pequeña –

- ¿Y Kotaro no lo es? –

- ¡Tengo cinco! – dijo orgulloso mi hijo.

- Bien, pero Yumi cumplirá cinco en dos meses así que se van preparando porque también entrará a clases – sentenció Akane, sólo pude asentir y seguir con la cena, no había manera de llevarle la contraria a mi mujer.

- Además Ryoga ya no es tan perdedizo – comentó Akane mientras se sentaba con nosotros a cenar, era cierto, Ryoga al menos había memorizado ciertas calles con bastante esfuerzo aunque el día de su boda el muy tonto había terminado en Nagoya jajajaja recuerdo que llamó por teléfono diciendo que Ukyo se había arrepentido porque no se encontraba en el templo, le pedí que le preguntara a alguien cercano donde estaba y cuando me dijo Nagoya tuve que pedirle a Nabiki el favor de traerlo en helicóptero o se perdería su propia boda, tan torpe como siempre…

- Por cierto – le dije a mi esposa- te llamó Akari, dijo que llamaría mañana ¿pasa algo? –

- Lo que pasa es que su esposo tiene un hermano menor y quieren traérselo a vivir con ellos, el chico tiene 16 años y me preguntó si yo sabía la forma de inscribirlo a Furinkan, le dije que investigaría en la semana y quedó en marcarme, seguro era para eso – Akari terminó siendo buena amiga del chico más desorientado que conozco y por ende de mi esposa, nunca supe porque Ryoga terminó con ella si se veía tan feliz pero Akari siguió su vida y se casó hace dos años, vive en Nerima también.

- tú siempre haciéndole favores a la gente – le dije a Akane.

- No me costaba nada, además soy profesora en Furinkan, lo menos que podía hacer era investigar – Akane da clases conmigo en el dojo los fines de semana pero entre semana es la profesora de química en nuestra antigua escuela preparatoria, terminamos de cenar y mandamos a Kotaro a lavarse los dientes, yo alcé los platos y ella los lavó, poco después también nos preparamos para ir a dormir, pero antes de irnos a la cama alguien debe arropar a Kotaro, este día es mi turno, me acerco a su cama y me siento a un lado, no puedo creer que ese pequeño sea mi hijo, bueno si lo es, tiene el cabello negro como yo, pero él lo trae corto, sus ojos son color café como los de Akane y por lo tanto su mirada es igual de enternecedora que la de su madre.

- Papá – No pensé jamás que escuchar una simple palabra de mi hijo me hiciera sentir el hombre más orgulloso, ni cuando gané el torneo mundial de artes marciales me sentí tan hombre como cada vez que Kotaro me dice papá.

- ¿si? –

- Yo… de verdad lo siento – dijo con sinceridad, sé que se refería a su faceta de pintor en su recámara, quería reírme y preguntarle que significaban todos esos garabatos pero lo que menos tenía que hacer era alentarlo, así que sonreí y le dije – sé que lo sientes pero no es suficiente Kotaro, debes aprender a aceptar tus responsabilidades ¿entiendes? – asintió con la cabeza cabizbajo y le froté la cabeza con cariño – no significa que estés castigado de por vida, ánimo – me levanto, lo arropo y le doy un beso en la frente.

- Eres el mejor papá del mundo – me dijo al rodearme el cuello con sus pequeños brazos, yo lo abracé también, que contraste de lo que soy a lo que era hace diez años, sin duda todo esto es obra de la paciencia de Akane, aún me cuesta ser expresivo o cariñoso pero trato al menos de no cometer las estupideces de adolescencia.

- y tú eres el mejor regalo que me dieron –

- ¿más que mamá? – pregunta con sorpresa mi pequeño, yo niego con la cabeza y digo – tú eres el mejor regalo junto con ella, siempre lo serán –

- ¿me cuentas un cuento? –

- Kotaro… ya es tarde, tu madre se enojará –

- por favooooor – me suplicó con un puchero imposible de dejar a un lado, le indiqué que se recorriera a la pared para acostarme con él y contarle una de mis historias, a veces le contaba alguna de mis aventuras con mi padre cuando era niño, claro, siempre quito las partes feas como los entrenamientos poco ortodoxos, las veces que papá no pagó la cuenta o cosas así, otras veces le cuento los días en la preparatoria Furinkan con un toque exagerado y mágico y otras veces simplemente me invento cualquier historia como el día de hoy, estaba exhausto y quería irme a cama…

- y entonces el valiente príncipe rescató a la princesa de la última torre, después de enfrentar a dragones y ogros, fin –

- ¡aaah! Estuvo muy corto – dijo kotaro cruzando los brazos

- Es suficiente – me levanto y lo vuelvo a arropar

- papá… no te vayas –

- ya es tarde Kotaro –

- es que… tengo miedo –

- ¿miedo? Un Saotome – pero mi hijo me interrumpió, a veces olvido que tiene sólo cinco años y que yo a su edad también tuve miedos que me tuve que tragar para poder sobrevivir con un padre como el que tuve, pero Kotaro me tenía a mi y tenía a Akane, él no tenía porque esconder sus miedos como el cobarde de su padre.

- Un Saotome nunca tiene miedo de nada… lo sé papá, tú nunca has… –

- ¿Sabes kotaro? No es que no tengamos miedo, es normal que eso pase… lo que debes tener es valor para enfrentar el miedo-

- ¿Tú también has tenido miedo? – me preguntó mi pequeño muy sorprendió, toda la vida diciéndole que los Saotome nunca tenemos miedo para confesarle que no era del todo cierto, seguro se sintió decepcionado pero no quería que él negara las cosas, quería que las enfrentara… eso era un verdadero hombre y yo tardé mucho para darme cuenta, tuve la suerte de tener a Akane a mi lado para soportar mi inmadurez pero yo quería hacer de mi hijo un verdadero y auténtico hombre, y debía empezar ahora.

- Claro, todos lo tenemos pero el truco es tener el valor de afrontar las cosas –

- ¿Valor? ¿Y cómo consigo eso? –

- El miedo te hace pensar de manera incorrecta, te paraliza y no te deja actuar… lo que debes hacer es saber que eres capaz de afrontar cualquier cosa, que tú – y le toco su pecho – tienes la valentía dentro de ti para afrontar lo que sea que te espera y no paralizarte ¿de acuerdo? – él asintió convencido con su cabeza y luego dijo – pero… sólo por precaución ¿podrías ver debajo de la cama como lo hace mamá para ver si no hay monstruos? – me caigo de espaldas, yo intentado hablar de miedo y valentía y él teme a monstruos inexistentes, sonrío y me asomo debajo de la cama- no hay nada Kotaro, ahora duérmete – le doy un beso en la frente, lo tapo bien con las cobijas y apago la luz, al salir me encuentro a Akane en el marco de la puerta - ¿con qué tienes miedo Ranma Saotome? – me susurra en mi oído, la tomo de la mano y la llevo a nuestra habitación - ¿miedo yo? Por favor Akane, lo único que intento es que tu hijo no sea cobarde –

Ella me mira de la única forma existente en el mundo que combina dulzura con incredulidad, yo sonrío y la acerco a mí – además si no mal recuerdo dijiste que después de que Kotaro se durmiera … - ella no me dejo terminar, tomó con sus manos mi rostro y lo acercó a ella dejando que nuestros labios se unieran, comencé a explorar y recorrer esos labios que ya conocía de memoria pero que no me cansaba de saborear, ella permitió un poco más y me introduje a sentir el calor de su boca, su sabor, fuimos intensificando el beso, ella se sujetó a mí fuertemente y yo la atraje con mis dos brazos, no me bastaba con el beso, debía sentirla más cerca, su olor me volvía loco, sus besos aún más, mi mano pasó por debajo de su blusa color rosa, su piel se sentía suave y cálida, ella tocó mi torso con su mano y acarició con sus dedos por encima de mi camisa, me separé porque la respiración nos lo pedía pero en sus ojos vi que tenía permiso de continuar, así que volví a besarla pero ahora lo hice en su cuello, pude escucharla susurrar mi nombre, me encantaba que hiciera eso y entonces…

- ¡mamá! – el encanto se terminó, tener un hijo era maravilloso pero podía terminar con estas escenas en un dos por tres, Akane me miró y dijo – ahorita vuelvo – no me quedó más que resignarme, ¿qué iba a hacer? ¿dormir? Me volví hacia la recámara de Kotaro y me detuve en el marco, había tenido una pesadilla, a veces nos pedía dormir con nosotros pero Akane lo consentía pocas veces, no quería que fuera dependiente de ninguno de los dos, esta vez lo convenció de quedarse en su cuarto mientras ella le cantaba una canción de cuna, se veía tan hermosa, quería grabarme esa imagen para el resto de mi vida, ella sonriendo y cantando y él cerrando sus ojos escuchando la melodía que su madre entonaba.

- _Dando vueltas para dormir, tú ya debes descansar, tus ojos dicen ya basta, tus fuerzas repondrás- _Akane es la mujer más extraordinaria que he conocido y para mi fortuna es mi esposa, nunca creí que pudiera enamorarme tan intensamente de esa chica gruñona, testaruda y enojona, sonrió diciéndome lo mentiroso que soy incluso conmigo mismo, la primera vez que la vi sonreír sentí esas mariposas en el estómago que todos dicen sentir al enamorarse... pero cuando supe que estaba enamorada de Tofú me di cuenta que no tenía mucha oportunidad, por eso me empeciné en decir que no me interesaba ¿cómo Ranma Saotome iba a admitir eso de una chica que se fijaba en alguien más? ¡Nunca!

- _Ahora buenas noches sueña, duerme y descansa, mi canción te dormirá- _La seguía escuchando cantarle a Kotaro y seguía viendo a la misma muchachita de cabello largo que conocí, Tofú tenía razón después de todo, es linda cuando sabes tratarla, más que linda, lo sabe Nanami cada vez que le dice tía Akane de manera tan dulce, la hija mayor de Tofú y Kasumi tiene 8 años y es un ángel en todo sentido de la palabra, idéntica a sus padres, mientras que Takeshi de la edad de Kotaro es tranquilo pero tal vez ha sido un poco influido por mi hijo pues el chiquillo se le une cuando se trata de hacer travesuras.

_- Si tú en sueños crees algo malo puedas ver, recuerda que estaré ahí para protegerte, nunca olvides que me tienes y a tu padre también – _Akane sin duda sabía como tranquilizar a Kotaro, recuerdo la semana que se fue a un Seminario, desde que Kuno se había hecho cargo de la dirección con apoyo de Nabiki, la escuela Furinkan se había convertido en una de las mejores de la zona, los profesores se actualizaban constantemente y Akane se fue a Kioto por una ardua y larga semana… no sólo la extrañaba yo, también Kotaro, aunque sin duda la comida de Kasumi nos hizo feliz esa semana. Recuerdo que una noche no sabía qué hacer para calmar a Kotaro cuando tuvo un mal sueño, el suegro de Nabiki tuvo la culpa por asustarlo con sus tontas historias, lamento haber visitado a Nabiki ese día pero Kotaro quería tanto ver a su prima que no tuve opción, mi hijo había soñado cosas más raras de las que supongo yo viví y no podía conciliar el sueño, así que lo único que se me ocurrió fue sacar un tapete al tejado y las cobijas, lo abrigué bien y le conté historias divertidas mientras veíamos las estrellas, finalmente se rindió y se quedó dormido, menos mal que tiene la resistencia Saotome y que no hacía tanto frío porque si se hubiera enfermado Akane no me lo hubiera perdonado.

_- Ahora buenas noches sueña, duerme y descansa, mi canción te dormirá- _Kotaro ya está durmiendo… recuerdo la vez que Akane me dijo que estaba embarazada, teníamos 20 años, ella aún iba a la Universidad y yo apenas había terminado de arreglar la casa donde ahora viven mis padres y tío Soun, no quiso quedarse aquí porque quería dejarnos la casa para que realmente fuéramos un matrimonio, estaban a punto de mudarse, mi madre decía constantemente que ahora que venía un niño en camino las cosas cambiarían y debíamos estar solos como pareja… me asustaba la idea de ser padre, teníamos sólo 20 años y sólo dos años de casados, no había duda de que éramos uno para el otro pero aún eramos un poco torpes para resolver cosas como pareja ¿cómo íbamos a educar a un niño?

FLASH BACK

Recuerdo que mis padres y mi suegro se encontraban en casa mientras yo limpiaba el dojo, hacía mantenimiento cada fin de semana y Akane estaba estudiando para sus exámenes, la escuché llegar, sus pasos eran inconfundibles y volteé a verla.

- Akane –

- Ranma… bueno… yo tengo algo que…- estaba nerviosa y sonrojada, a mí no me parecía más dulce en ese momento - ¿qué pasa? ¿Sucedió algo? – pregunté pero ella no podía ni mirarme a los ojos, tal vez… está bien, lo reconozco, era mi culpa, un día anterior durante la cena mi madre habló de niños por enésima vez y yo me negué rotundamente a que siquiera pensaran en que tendríamos uno en ese momento, pero fue mi estupidez quién habló, a veces mi boca parece cobrar vida sola. Realmente no habíamos nunca tocado el tema pero tampoco habíamos hecho nada para evitar tener niños así que…

- Ranma – dijo antes de suspirar y acercarse a mí – sé que ayer dijiste que… bueno… es que yo… vamos a ser padres-

- ¿quuueeee? Pero ¿cómo? Es decir…. – ella me miró sonrojada – ¡Es obvio cómo tonto! –

- Si Akane ya sé cómo – no pude evitar sentirme avergonzado por pregunta tan estúpida pero no me refería a eso sino -… digo… es que… - me dio pavor, padres, escuchar padres me hizo sentir de nuevo de 16 años, un chico inseguro e inmaduro pero también me dio una alegría difícil de describir y le sonreí - ¿qué puede salir mal?-

- Ranmaa – me acerqué y la abracé – seguro será igual de apuesto que su padre – dije e inmediatamente sentí un golpe en mi brazo y un ceño fruncido sobre mi rostro – siempre tan humilde – escuché a Akane.

- no te enojes… sólo digo la verdad – dije apenas audible para ella, no sé si lo escuchó o no, sólo sentí sus brazos rodear mi cuello y de manera instintiva rodeé su cintura con mis brazos.

FIN FLASH BACK

_- Duerme niño duerme, yo velaré tus sueños, tú confía y descansa… duerme duerme duerme escucha este canto, verás que pronto dormirás…- _La vi bostezar, fue la última estrofa después de dejar a Kotaro completamente dormido, la vi arroparlo de manera dulce y salió del cuarto, no se sorprendió al verme ahí parado -¿espiándome? –

- ¿eso hacía usted Sra. Saotome? – le pregunté haciendo alusión a momentos atrás cuando la vi parada en el marco mientras le contaba un cuento a nuestro hijo.

- Claro que no… yo sólo –

- Tú sólo ¿qué? – me acerqué a ella y podía sentir su aliento cerca del mío, ella sonrió y me tomó de la mano – necesito decirte algo… ven- me llevó al cuarto, agarró una sudadera y me indicó que la siguiera, así fuimos hasta el jardín.

- ¿qué pasa Akane? – me dio miedo tanto silencio pero ella sonrió y me dijo- vamos a ser padres de nuevo – me tomó por sorpresa la noticia pero esta vez no grité como idiota aunque tenía ganas de hacerlo, no por miedo, sino por emoción pero me quedé sin habla... sólo pude ver a Akane y sonreirle – te dije que el primero saldría bien parecido como yo – ella frunció el ceño pero luego sonrió - ¿quieres decir que será poco atractivo como yo nuestro segundo hijo?- me hizo reír su pregunta, me acerqué y le acaricié uno de los mechones que salían de su frente – quiero decir que seguramente será una niña tan preciosa como tú – ella arqueó una ceja y me preguntó - ¿y cómo estás seguro que será niña?-

- Bueno, la vez pasada acertaste tú… esta vez me toca acertar ¿no crees? – ella se acercó sonriendo y me besó, la abracé fuertemente sintiendo todo el cariño que me transmitía con su beso… Akane, Akane Saotome… mi esposa, mi compañera, mi amiga, mi cómplice, la madre de mis hijos y el amor de mi vida.

* * *

Si lo sé, me pasé en lo melosa pero de vez en cuando no hace daño y pues ya tienen 26 años aqui... ya se supone que son más maduros y cariñosos y todo eso bla bla jajaja ojalá les haya agradado esta pequeña entrega, no sé, era algo que no me dejaba en paz desde hace unas semanas jajaja y pues bueno, espero haya sido de su agrado, saludos a todos :)


End file.
